


When friends collide.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Hermione, Draco and Neville study at the same University, they have such a nice study group  going on or.....





	When friends collide.

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta worked her arse of any faults are still on me.
> 
> This story is written for: The Love for All fest in Hermione's Nook face book group.
> 
> We could pick a quote to base our story on.  
My quote was: Love is friendship that has caught fire

When Friends collide.

“You guys?” Hermione hissed, half-giggling. “Give me my textbook.” She tried to keep her voice down.

The blond and dark blond opposite her were laughing, as well. 

The blond quirked his brow as he held her text book behind his back. “You’re no fun, Hermione Granger,” he drawled.

“Little old me, no fun? I’m fun to be around,” she debated hotly.

“You are.” The darker blond smiled. “Malfoy, tell her she is fun to be with.” He jerked his elbow to the side sharply.

“Ouch, Longbottom, that hurt” Draco quipped, rubbing his side where said elbow landed.

“You guys, I need to study and so do you both!” She told them off, didn’t she?

“I’m bored,” Draco complained, still holding her textbook behind his back. “My essay is done.”

“So is mine.” Neville closed his book, stowing his quill in his satchel. “And so are you, Hermione darling.” He winked at her.

“No, I have tons to study!” She huffed.

“It is Friday afternoon and you have finished your essays for the coming two weeks, Granger luv,” Neville argued, making a strong case. He adored the bushy haired witch, and her brow looked fabulous when miffed. Hers were well sculpted. She had grown to be one of those true beauties, and she was smart and funny, though she wasn’t aware she was. She could order food at the University cafeteria and be very pertinent about it, she knew what and how she wanted it. 

Malfoy, Hermione and Neville had gone to Oxford after finishing Hogwarts after the War to get away from everything. They were studying for their Wizarding and University degrees at Rowling University and Oxford, Rowling just a few kilometres down the road — ten minutes by broom. Hermione preferred not to fly on her own even though she knew she could. Neville knew about her fear of heights, so she would ride with Draco or himself. Draco chose Muggle Business, Hermione Muggle Law and, well, it had always been Plants for him. They had a blast the past years, growing into this tight-knit threesome. She seemed closer to them than she had been with Harry and Ron, who became Aurors when they opted to not return to Hogwarts after the war. Life was beckoning, they had announced. Well, it was their loss.

“Draco, return my book at once!” Hermione huffed.

“Or what, Granger? Are you going to hex my sorry arse? Here in the corner of the Bodleian? I don’t think so, Princess.” Draco always called her Princess, preferably Gryffindor Princess. She hated that; it made her eyes set ablaze. He loved that spunk in her and would do anything to set her off.

“What? You don’t think I would?” She taunted him. “No, give me my book back, I was reading something very interesting!”

“You find anything in a book read worthy, Princess.” Did he dare address her by her house?

“Yes, I know, but there is an article about a Magic circle in the woods and it is a full moon tonight. I want to check it out. Are you guys game?”

_ Always. _ He’d do anything to spend time with her. “Longbottom?” Draco asked, looking at his partner-in-crime. He should come with them, as well. Neville had grown into his looks since Hogwarts, his body was fit and Draco couldn’t help but admire the way his v-line dipped down when he was only wearing a towel after showering. He was way too gorgeous. Draco tried very hard not to get well, uhm, hard, which darn by the way he was right now. Neville would never go for him, even though they became good friends after the war. Draco knew he had been a right little pest when in Slytherin. He thanked his lucky stars Hermione and Neville let him tag along.

Hermione could see Draco’s eyes glazing over as he checked Neville out — he did that a lot. Now she had a chance to get the book back; she darted over, stumbled over Draco’s satchel, landing with her face slap bang in the middle of, well, Draco’s groin. His manhood was solid as she made contact, inadvertently bracing herself with her hand, grabbing at him, holding tight as she hauled herself up. That was more than embarrassing. “I… oh… I … am sorry, I didn’t mean… oh gods...” 

She got wet thinking about his hard on — she had thoughts about Draco’s cock frequently. She could smell him through his Muggle jeans as her face landed in his lap, and her brain was saying ‘cock, cock, cock!’ on a loop..

“My bad, Granger. I should’ve returned your book. I guess I was asking for it.” 

And fuck. his cock went harder still. He was thoroughly fucked — he could get so hard for the both of them — the bushy-haired beauty and his friend with the deliciously defined v-line dipping towards a clean shaven groin and huge dick.. They had played a few friendly matches of Quidditch, and the Herbology nut was a dab hand at beating. The guy’s crown jewels were to die for. Yes, he Draco Malfoy was a certified swing both ways kind of guy. There, he said it — he wasn’t afraid to admit it. Or rather in his head. He’d gladly lick that dick as he teased Nevillet’s bollocks.

Draco stood up, holding his satchel in front of his uncooperative dick. “Let’s move to the cafeteria, anyone hungry? I’m famished.” He almost bolted for the door, but the library was a holy place so he refrained.

“Yes, let’s grab a bite. And yes.” Neville stood up, having witnessed the little altercation with great amusement. 

“Yes to what Neville?” Hermione loved his down-to-Earthiness and easy-going nature.

“Yes, let’s check the magic circle. I might find some special plants growing there, especially during the full moon,” Neville replied, thinking about how the light would illuminate Draco’s hair nicely. 

Neville had developed some kind of fondness towards the austere, blond wizard. He had really cleaned up after the War, being away from his parents and the Wizarding World as a whole. Yes, Draco had earned his forgiveness and more. The three of them had grown close over the years. Hermione definitely dug the blond guy; Neville had noticed the way she looked at him, like he was her lifeline, like she could drink him in and savour him with gusto. The way she smiled as he played with her, or rather toyed with her. Draco only did that with her. Surely the wealthy wizard had his choice of girls, or even boys for that matter. Neville knew Draco used to take girls home from the club, but he realised it hadn’t happened in quite some time. Hermione had dated as well when she first came to Rowling; she had her fair share of dalliances. She was no saint. As for himself, well, Neville took both boys and girls to his humble chamber; he went for both sexes. However, he found they could never measure up to Hermione or Draco.

If only..... if only what? 

If only they could be together as a triad, he could do Hermione and Draco or… they could all do each other. He would love that. Hell, he could picture that indefinitely. She could suck him off as Draco took him from behind or he could fuck her from behind and Draco could take her mouth... One could dream, yes...?

Hermione was oblivious to the wolfish look on Neville’s face, even though he practically drooled after her. She never could have imagined in her wildest dreams she would find friends better than Ron and Harry, but she had gotten lucky with Draco and Nevile. Better still, they did not leech from her notes; they were her equals in their fields of study. In a month, they would all be graduating and pursuing their own careers, and they would likely never see each other again. 

_ Okay not so dramatic, Granger. You will still see them, but not like this, every day, for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and library time and movie night at yours and Quidditch matches. And you won’t be sitting on their broomsticks _ . 

Hermione let them think she was afraid to fly — it was so endearing. She could fly; hell, she rode a dragon and dodged Fiendfyre on a broom, 

They even fell asleep on her couch watching movies together. Neville would snuggle into Draco and Draco’s hand would find its way to her boob or her inner thigh, slowly moving up over time. He never woke, of course, but she did. Hermione wore shorts and thin tank tops when they came over lately since it was always so balmy this time of year anyway. She had caught Neville stroking himself when he thought she was asleep, and he also had his hand on Draco’s crotch. It was hot watching Neville cup Draco’s prick, cock, dick, oh gods, manhood... there, she could say penis, length, magic wand or whatever. 

She had inadvertently kissed Neville once when she was out of her head drunk. They went to a Muggle club, did some tequila slam shots, and she was beyond plastered so Neville tried to hold her up as they walked home. She stood tall and pulled his face to hers, and they had snogged heavily. She excused herself the next day, and he wasn’t angry with her. Hermione knew he lusted after Draco. Neville’s tongue in her mouth had been divine, andhe had groped her, as well, his hand on her breastand the other inside her shorts. It had been utterly divine, the way he teased her clit. Draco had cleared his throat, and they sprang apart and blamed it on being drunk as fuck. She pretended it never happened, but she couldn’t erase the memory of his hand in her knickers .

Draco walked uncomfortably towards the student union building, his cock listen to his pleas and was still half-mast. Hermione clutched her books against her tits, making him wish he was said books. Her bouncy pert arse was swaying delectably as she walked. He refrained from fucking girls as he always imagined they were her. A couple of times, he had taken a girl home and failed to finish because they weren’t her. He could shoot his load looking at her cute little pouty lips, thinking how they would feel wrapped around his cock. She had such a sweet little mouth, and he would love to hear some dirty words rolling of that sharp tongue of hers. She thought he was oblivious to her desire when she had drunkenly kissed Neville, but he had seen the way her tongue swiped against his, the way they battled. It was the hottest thing, and Draco almost brought his dick out and wanked as Neville slipped his hand inside her shorts, fingering her. That was the best surprise he’d gotten all year. Hermione and Neville were a hot couple when they made out. Watching them had been almost as hot as the time he accidentally went up her thigh with his hand, almost making it to her apex while she was asleep during movie night. If it wasn’t for Neville stirring in his sleep, resting his hand on Draco’s cock, he would’ve touched her. Sweet Salazar’s bollocks in a twist, he craved being wide awake and doing them both, fingering Granger to completion as Neville stroked him and he could wank Neville with his other hand in return. But all of this was a wild fantasy. No, he would have to settle for watching Hermione order her dinner as they were standing in line for their meal.

“Yes, a salad with the dressing in one of those little cups you have behind the counter. Oh and you do vegan, as well? Yes, oil and french vinegar would be fine. No eggs and yes to polenta and fried aubergine. Do you have hummus? Some of that as well, in a side dish please.” Hermione went vegetarian as soon as they left Hogwarts. Draco knew she was still contemplating if she wanted to go vegan; she was trying it out. She wasn’t sure if she thought if free range milk and butter would be fine or if honey was cruel or not.

Draco watched the cogs in her head turn at blinding speed, standing behind her admiring her rear. Firm. He would give a lot to spread those arse cheeks and enter her from behind. He could start with a finger, then two and finish it off with his cock. “Sweet Salazar,” he groaned as he bit his lower lip, almost puncturing it.

“What was that, Draco?” Hermione turned her head, hearing him groan made her knickers wet.

“Nothing, luv, get your vegan dish.”  _ Deflect, deflect _ ...

“Now Draco, baby, you can do better than to perv on her,” Neville whispered in his ear.

“What did you say?” They never called each other out on their fantasies, what had changed?

“You know what I said, Draky baby.” Neville squeezed his bum lightly.

“What?” Draco’s eyes popped out of his head as he jumped out of his skin.

“Nothing, baby, now get your dinner.” Neville feigned innocence, winking at Hermione standing at the register, paying for her vegetables.

“I’m finding a table for us.” She went to the back of the student union.

“I love her arse too,” Neville observed, finding his confidence.

“Neville, what has gotten into you?” Draco whispered.

“Nothing, honey, but we all need to take a chance or we’ll end up selling ourselves short.” Neville shrugged as he added some chili sauce to his jacket potato.

“I’ll say,” Draco whistled between his teeth.

  
  


[¥]

“Oh, yes, oh yes, ooooooooooooh.,” Hermione moaned as Draco rubbed her clit, Neville’s mouth atched onto her nipple. Merlin knew he could do stuff with his tongue.

“Come on, luv, let your boys know you love this huh?” Draco egged her on, his cock up her cunt as she rode him in the middle of the circle. Neville was hunched forward as Draco played with his balls.

They were a sweaty heap as they coupled under the full moon, blessing their union under the stars. Neville assured them they would be a powerful triad once this was done. Nothing would ever break them apart. 

A snake and two lions, uniting a world apart, coming together under the Gemini constellation.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.
> 
> Ann Landers


End file.
